Les circonvolutions de l'âme
by SherlockSnape
Summary: Jim se réveille dans un lieu totalement inconnu. Son dernier souvenir ne lui donne aucun indice quant à sa situation. Pour s'en sortir, il recevra l'aide de la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir, et qui sait, gagnera peut-être une chose qu'il n'imaginait pas. Après tout, l'amour n'a pas d'âge, dit-on.


**Les circonvolutions de l'âme**

 **Note de l'auteur :** Je reviens après cette longue absence. Avec la sortie de Star Trek Beyond, sans surprise, je reprends l'écriture sur mes anciennes amours. Tout d'abord, j'ai décidé de changer de méthode de travail. Pour rebooster ma motivation et ma créativité, j'écris plusieurs fics en même temps (dont la suite et fin de "For the world is hollow and I have touched the sky") donc les publications seront plus aléatoires, mais ça me plaît de bosser ainsi pour le moment.

Cet OS est donc le premier fruit de ce nouveau travail post-Beyond. J'attendais beaucoup de ce film et je ne suis pas déçue, il me donne beaucoup de nouveaux matériaux et de nouvelles pistes à suivre.

Cette histoire est à lire, cependant, avec certains avertissements :

1 - Si vous êtes venu pour de l'exactitude scientifique, repassez plus tard. Je suis plutôt pointilleuse sur ce genre de détails d'habitude, c'est pour ça que je préviens, mais là, la science n'est pas le cœur du propos, elle passe donc en second plan. J'ai néanmoins conservé une certaine cohérence, faut pas déconner non plus.

2 - Si vous êtes venu pour le Spock/Nyota, ne repassez jamais. Ce couple est mentionné, mais c'est tout. J'adore Nyota, j'aime Spock infiniment, mais ces deux-là ensemble, ça ne fonctionne tout simplement pas, on ne me fera pas dire le contraire. À l'écran, en tout cas, ça ne prend pas (mais j'imagine qu'il y a de très bonnes fics sur le sujet).

3 - L'histoire évoque à un certain moment une relation ambiguë entre un adulte et un mineur (12 ans), mais qui n'aboutit sur rien de choquant. Je tiens à le préciser, au cas où vous seriez tenté de vous barrer en courant et de me bannir de vos auteurs.

Bonne lecture et à très vite!

 **Disclaimers :** Star Trek, son univers et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne touche aucune rémunération pour mes écrits.

* * *

Quand Kirk se réveilla, il se trouvait dans une chambre inconnue, mais visiblement médicalisée, dans un bâtiment inconnu et, pour ce qu'il en savait, sur une planète tout aussi inconnue. Il pouvait étrangement le sentir dans ses os, dans sa chair, il ne se trouvait ni sur l'Enterprise ni sur Terre. Quelque chose clochait avec la gravité et la manière dont ses poumons semblaient avoir des difficultés à se remplir totalement.

Il était seul, mais des bruits filtraient à travers la porte fermée, venant de ce qu'il imaginait être un couloir. Il se força donc à rester calme. Il se trouvait apparemment dans un hôpital, ou l'équivalent pour la population locale. Il n'était ni prisonnier ni blessé s'il en croyait l'absence de douleur dans son corps, hormis sa tête qui semblait lourde et cotonneuse, et peut-être même que son équipage attendait à l'extérieur de la pièce qu'il se réveille pour repartir en mission.

Il se concentra durant de longues minutes, avant de soupirer d'exaspération. Dans son dernier souvenir, il se trouvait sur la passerelle de son vaisseau nouvellement reconstruit et tout allait bien. Ils exploraient l'espace profond et rien de significatif ne s'était produit depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Yorktown. Puis il se rappelait les appareils de Spock s'affolant subitement, les rapports faisant état d'une singularité potentiellement dangereuse, son ordre crié à Sulu de les sortir de là, puis une violente secousse et plus rien. Le trou noir jusqu'à son réveil.

Ce qui l'ennuyait, c'était l'impossibilité de faire le lien entre les deux événements. Il était certain qu'aucune planète ne se trouvait à proximité au moment de l'incident. Comment donc avait-il atterri ici ? Cela signifiait-il qu'il était resté inconscient durant un laps de temps suffisamment long pour que l'Enterprise atteigne un système solaire proche ? Y avait-il d'autres blessés, des morts ? Il espérait que non. Il se redressa dans son lit et chercha un quelconque bouton qui lui permettrait d'appeler quelqu'un. S'il n'avait pas de réponses à ses questions très rapidement, il allait péter un câble. Il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait et appuya frénétiquement dessus, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin la porte s'ouvre sur l'une des dernières personnes qu'il s'attendait à voir. Il fut néanmoins soulagé de rencontrer un visage connu signifiant qu'il se trouvait en sécurité.

« Ambassadeur Sarek, que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? Et pouvez-vous, s'il vous plaît, m'informer des derniers événements ? Est-ce que mon équipage va bien ? »

Le Vulcain le toisa sans dire un mot, se tenant droit et les mains derrière le dos au pied du lit. Il affichait une expression sans émotion habituelle chez son espèce, mais Jim put apercevoir un éclair de surprise dans son regard, suivi d'une certaine perplexité. Cela ne dura qu'une seconde, mais Jim s'était beaucoup exercé sur Spock pour apprendre à lire les Vulcains. Et il n'aima pas ce qu'il vit dans ces yeux-là. Quelque chose clochait.

« Nous connaissons-nous ? » demanda alors le père de Spock, d'une voix froide.

Et Jim le fixa, la bouche entrouverte, le déconcertement se peignant sur son visage. Que devait-il répondre à ça ?

« C'est une plaisanterie ? Je veux bien croire que j'ai un visage quelque peu commun, mais pas au point de l'oublier totalement. Je suis le Capitaine Kirk, vous vous souvenez ? »

Mais Jim vit immédiatement sur le visage du Vulcain qu'il ne se souvenait pas.

« Votre nom ne m'évoque absolument rien. De quel vaisseau êtes-vous le Capitaine ? »

« Vous voulez dire que mon vaisseau n'est pas ici ? »

« Je crains que non. Vous seul avez été retrouvé, inconscient, à bord d'une capsule de secours crashée sur notre sol que nos ingénieurs sont en train d'étudier, car elle est tout aussi inconnue que vous de nos fichiers. »

« Comment ça, inconnue ? »

« Votre uniforme porte le logo de Starfleet, nous avons donc immédiatement contacté le siège de la Fédération, sur Terre. Mais tous ceux à qui nous avons montré votre visage sont formels, vous n'appartenez pas à la flotte. »

« C'est insensé ! » s'écria Jim, en se redressant sur son lit. Ce qu'il regretta immédiatement quand un vertige le fit se rallonger contre ses oreillers. « Je suis le Capitaine James T. Kirk, commandant l'USS Enterprise ! Votre propre fils est mon premier officier, bon sang ! Vous ne pouvez pas ignorer ça ! »

Sarek l'étudia quelques secondes, visiblement déconcerté.

« Il existe bien un vaisseau baptisé Enterprise, mais vous n'en êtes certainement pas le Capitaine, puisqu'il est encore en construction. Et mon fils, comme vous dites, pourrait difficilement y travailler. »

« En construction ? Il doit y avoir une erreur. Est-ce que vous pourriez appeler Spock, s'il vous plaît ? Il vous expliquera et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. »

« Je ne vais certainement pas faire venir mon fils dans la chambre d'un parfait étranger, potentiellement dangereux, et qui prétend nous connaître. Maintenant, vous savez que nous sommes des êtres profondément logiques. J'ai devant moi un homme qui clame être ce qu'il n'est pas, portant un uniforme ne correspondant pas aux standards actuels de la Fédération, et retrouvé dans une capsule appartenant également à ladite Fédération, mais ayant à son bord une technologie qui n'en est encore qu'au stade expérimental à l'heure actuelle. Ce qui nous laisse trois théories. Soit vous êtes un affabulateur, mais personne – et certainement pas un humain – ne pourrait simuler la surprise avec autant de perfection, je vais donc partir du principe que ce n'est pas le cas soit vous êtes atteint d'une défaillance mentale, ce qui reste encore à prouver soit vous venez d'ailleurs, ce qui est le plus probable. »

« Définissez ailleurs, » demanda Kirk, de plus en plus inquiet.

« Un monde parallèle ou une réalité alternative, possiblement. »

C'était ce qu'il craignait d'entendre. Honnêtement, depuis Nero, il ne se sentait pas vraiment les épaules pour affronter ce genre de conneries encore une fois.

« Où sommes-nous ? » questionna-t-il alors, dans un besoin de se situer dans l'espace.

« Sur Vulcain, bien entendu, » répondit Sarek, comme si c'était évident.

Sauf que Vulcain n'existait plus, avalée par un trou noir avec les trois quarts de ses habitants. Sauf que…

« Pourquoi Spock ne peut-il pas venir me voir ? »

L'ambassadeur sembla trouver sa question étrange.

« Hormis le fait que, je vous assure, il ne vous connaît pas, je ne vois pas ce qu'un enfant de douze ans pourrait bien vous apporter comme réponse. »

L'information tomba comme une pierre dans son estomac. Un poids particulièrement lourd qui le fit presque se plier en deux pour vomir sur ses jambes étendues sous les draps blancs. Pourquoi les draps des hôpitaux étaient-ils toujours blancs ? La couleur agressa soudainement ses pupilles, le forçant à fermer les yeux et à respirer profondément.

« Si l'atmosphère de Vulcain vous incommode, je peux tout à fait demander aux infirmières d'augmenter le taux d'oxygène dans votre chambre, même si je ne le préconise pas. Cela ne ferait que freiner votre adaptation à notre planète et nous ne savons pas encore combien de temps il vous faudra rester ici. »

« Rendez-moi service, Sarek, » dit Kirk, sans relever l'offre qu'il venait de lui faire ni le regard désapprobateur du Vulcain à l'évocation de son prénom seul. « Donnez-moi la date stellaire actuelle. »

L'ambassadeur inspira, avant de relâcher son souffle en même temps que la réponse.

« 2242.06. »

Mais il aurait tout aussi bien pu la hurler, car Jim prit l'annonce comme une gifle qui le laissa sans force.

« De quelle époque venez-vous ? » demanda alors Sarek, qui avait bien sûr suivi son raisonnement.

« 2262.02, » murmura Kirk de manière presque inaudible.

À ce moment-là, Jim remercia tous les dieux qu'il connaissait pour avoir été trouvé par des Vulcains. Car le bloc de logique froide en face de lui fut la seule chose qui l'empêcha de sombrer dans la panique la plus totale. Sarek prit immédiatement les décisions qui s'imposaient et Jim, pour l'une des rares fois dans sa vie, laissa volontiers les commandes à quelqu'un d'autre.

« Vous comprendrez aisément les raisons pour lesquelles je vous demanderai de ne révéler cette information à personne. J'en sais déjà trop moi-même et nous savons qu'il est dangereux de jouer avec les lignes temporelles. Notre futur pourrait en être altéré de manière irréversible. »

Kirk pensa que le mal était déjà fait, qu'à l'heure actuelle Nero était en marche, que l'USS Kelvin n'existait plus et qu'un petit garçon du nom de James Kirk pleurait son père quelque part dans un coin perdu de l'Iowa à l'instant même où ils parlaient. Il pensa à Vulcain, que dans quelques années tout ceci disparaîtrait aussi, il pensa au regard de Spock à l'instant où il avait perdu sa mère, et trouva cela insupportable.

« À quoi pensez-vous ? » le questionna Sarek, car il n'avait pas prononcé une parole depuis un certain temps.

« À la malédiction de Cassandre. »

« Une ancienne légende de votre peuple, si ma mémoire est bonne. »

« Dîtes-moi, Sarek, vous qui êtes un être de logique, que feriez-vous si on vous donnait soudainement le pouvoir de sauver des millions de gens ? »

Le Vulcain le toisa sans répondre, ses yeux couleur chocolat, où se mêlaient à cet instant, confusion, curiosité et doute, braqués droit sur l'humain. Spock avait les yeux de son père, pensa Jim, mais teintés de cette humanité qui manquait à l'ambassadeur. Il prit alors conscience à quel point son ami lui manquait.

…

Sarek n'avait pas répondu à sa question, il avait simplement quitté la pièce, avant de revenir avec une infirmière dans le but de le déplacer ailleurs. Sa destination lui était toujours inconnue, même après plusieurs heures passées dans sa nouvelle chambre. Kirk savait seulement qu'il n'était plus dans l'hôpital, car ils avaient pris un transport pour venir jusqu'ici et qu'aucun matériel médical ne se trouvait dans la pièce. Apparemment, son état de santé ne nécessitait plus de surveillance ni d'assistance, et en effet, il se sentait relativement bien au vu des circonstances. Sa tête semblait toujours un peu lourde, mais physiquement, il allait bien. Il savait également qu'il se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée, car la vue par la fenêtre donnait sur un jardin. Du reste, il ne voyait absolument rien, hormis le ciel.

Le Capitaine en avait rapidement déduit que seul Sarek serait au courant de son identité et que personne d'autre ne viendrait lui rendre visite. Il ne savait pas ce que l'Ambassadeur allait raconter aux ingénieurs et scientifiques qui travaillaient sur la navette ou aux gens qui lui demanderaient des comptes, car les Vulcains ne mentaient pas après tout, mais il faisait confiance au diplomate pour trouver les bons mots. Car il avait raison, la présence de Jim en elle-même constituait déjà un danger.

Durant ses longues heures de solitude, il pensa à son équipage qui devait actuellement tout faire pour le retrouver. Du moins, actuellement dans son époque, pas dans celle où il se trouvait. Il avait la migraine. Il pensa à Spock. Se souviendrait-il d'une navette écrasée avec un inconnu à bord dont il n'entendrait plus jamais parler ensuite ? Les voyages temporels n'étaient pas son domaine d'expertise, mais s'il se fiait à son expérience avec Nero, son apparition avait instantanément créé une nouvelle réalité parallèle qui n'était pas la sienne. La question étant : pourrait-il rejoindre son monde ? L'ambassadeur Spock ne l'avait pas fait, mais avait-il au moins essayé ? Kirk ne parvenait pas à s'en souvenir. Même si Sarek montrait la volonté de l'aider, leur technologie moins avancée lui permettrait-il de retourner d'où il venait ? La matière rouge avait transporté Nero dans le temps, mais qu'est-ce qui avait transporté Jim ici ? Ou peut-être que les deux phénomènes n'avaient rien en commun. Peut-être était-il toujours dans sa dimension, bloqué dans une boucle temporelle. Peut-être que ces événements avaient eu lieu dans son époque, mais qu'il n'en avait tout simplement pas connaissance. Cela signifiait-il que tout ce qu'il projetait d'entreprendre allait échouer ? Puisque les conséquences ne s'étaient pas manifestées. Mais si Sarek savait que Vulcain serait détruite, pourquoi n'avait-il rien fait ? Peut-être que Jim n'avait pas réussi à le prévenir. N'allait pas réussir à le prévenir, se corrigea-t-il. Son mal de tête empirait. Il n'avait aucune réponse et personne vers qui se tourner pour les obtenir. Son premier officier lui manquait atrocement.

…

Sarek revint une fois la nuit tombée, seul. Son visage n'exprimait rien, mais Jim pouvait sentir son inquiétude. Spock ressemblait décidément beaucoup à son père. À vrai dire, Kirk connaissait à peine l'Ambassadeur. Ils ne s'étaient pas rencontrés dans des circonstances idéales pour faire proprement connaissance.

« Êtes-vous confortablement installé ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Je n'ai pas à me plaindre. »

« Bien, car vous resterez ici jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions une solution. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas me garder enfermé, Sarek, » protesta Jim en se redressant contre ses oreillers.

« Personne ne sait que vous êtes ici, à part ma famille, et je souhaite que cela reste ainsi. C'est pour le mieux, croyez-moi. Vous ne pouvez pas sortir et circuler impunément parmi mes semblables. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est à votre époque, Capitaine, mais ici les Humains sont rares sur Vulcain. Vous ne feriez que susciter la curiosité. »

« La curiosité n'est-elle pas une émotion ? » répliqua Jim par pure provocation.

Il n'aimait pas du tout l'idée d'être retenu contre son gré dans cette pièce minuscule pendant qu'un presque inconnu décidait de son sort.

« J'essaye de m'exprimer en des termes que vous êtes capable de comprendre, ne me faites pas regretter ce choix. »

« Ne vous adressez pas à moi comme si j'étais un être inférieur. Venant de quelqu'un ayant épousé un membre de mon espèce… »

« Ce n'était pas mon intention, » le coupa Sarek. « Mais j'ai passé suffisamment d'années en contact avec les Humains pour savoir que vous parler uniquement en termes logiques ne ferait que vous frustrer. »

Jim soupira et regarda le ciel rougeâtre par la fenêtre. Le Vulcain avait raison, il se souvenait la manière dont Spock avait le don de l'énerver avec ses réponses trop rationnelles et littérales.

« Quel est votre plan pour me renvoyer chez moi ? » le questionna Kirk pour clore le sujet.

« Il nous faut avant tout déterminer ce qu'est chez vous. Le futur, une autre dimension ou autre chose. »

« Vous avez ignoré ma question tout à l'heure. »

« Parce que je n'ai aucune réponse à vous fournir. J'imagine que vous faisiez référence à un drame qui se jouera à votre époque et je ne veux rien savoir à propos de ceci. »

« Même si cela signifie la quasi-extinction d'un peuple ? »

« Ce genre de choses arrive, nous devons laisser le temps suivre son cours. »

« Vous ne diriez pas ça si vous saviez… »

« Encore une fois, ce n'est nullement mon désir. Je vous prierai de ne plus en parler. »

« Mes besoins ne comptent-ils pas ? »

« Vous, les Humains, toujours si nombrilistes. Avez-vous pensé aux conséquences ? »

« Je n'ai que ça en tête ! » s'emporta Jim. « Vous ne comprenez pas ! Ça ne devait pas se produire ! Un… Un individu venu… d'ailleurs, comme moi, a provoqué ça. L'empêcher ne ferait que remettre les choses à leur place ! »

« Je comprends votre dilemme, Capitaine Kirk, mais les voyages temporels sont infiniment complexes et dangereux. Cet… individu, comme vous dites, a visiblement commis une grave erreur, mais vouloir la réparer pourrait être une erreur beaucoup plus grande. Vous ne pouvez pas revenir dans le passé et changer tout ce qui vous déplaît comme cela vous chante. Si tout le monde faisait pareil, l'univers basculerait dans le chaos. »

« Je n'ai aucune intention d'intervenir. Les événements dont je vous parle ne se produiront pas avant plusieurs années et je ne compte pas rester ici à attendre. Mais avertir, pour que des personnes légitimes, comme vous, puissent agir le moment venu… »

« … Reviendrait exactement au même et n'aurait pas moins de conséquences. »

« Pourquoi êtes-vous aussi têtu, bon sang ?! Vous ne comprenez pas que j'essaye de vous aider ?! »

« Je pense que nous en avons terminé, » conclut brutalement Sarek. « Je reviendrai uniquement pour vous faire part des avancées des recherches. »

Jim soupira de résignation.

« Et si vous ne trouvez pas de solution ? »

« N'envisageons pas la pire option pour le moment, voulez-vous. »

Sur ces paroles un peu trop humaines et illogiques, l'Ambassadeur quitta la chambre.

…

Comme promis, le lendemain, Sarek ne se montra pas, ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Il n'avait besoin de rien, après tout. La chambre était dotée d'une petite salle de bain attenante et d'un réplicateur pour la nourriture et l'eau. Cela ressemblait plus à un charmant studio, après qu'il en ait fait le tour. Le genre d'aménagement que l'on faisait quand on avait un adolescent sous son toit. Mais les adolescents Vulcains n'étaient pas comme les Humains, Jim se souvint. L'espace était donc peut-être dédié aux invités, en partant du principe qu'il se trouvait dans une maison, ce qui semblait être le cas. La solitude pesait comme un poids mort sur les épaules du Capitaine. Il se sentait isolé, abandonné, livré à son propre sort et loin de tous les gens qu'il aimait, sa poitrine serrée par la peur de ne jamais les revoir. Du moins, pas comme il les connaissait. Il n'était pas réellement séquestré, bien sûr. La porte n'était pas verrouillée et il n'était pas attaché à son lit. Mais cela revenait au même. La bâtisse semblait isolée, d'après le peu qu'il apercevait par la fenêtre, et il ne doutait pas qu'il n'irait pas bien loin par cette chaleur si par malheur il venait à s'enfuir. Atteindre la ville ne l'aiderait en rien de toute manière. Personne ne l'écouterait, et quand bien même, on ne le croirait pas et cela pourrait avoir des conséquences désastreuses pour lui.

Perdu dans ses pensées et tentant de ne pas s'apitoyer – parce qu'il était James T. Kirk, bon sang ! – il sursauta presque quand la porte coulissa et qu'une petite silhouette se faufila dans la brèche, avant de refermer avec précaution. L'action se déroula dans un silence presque total, si ce n'était le léger chuintement de la cloison. L'individu se tourna ensuite vers lui et Jim vit alors que ce n'était qu'un enfant. Vulcain, sans aucun doute, avec ses oreilles pointues et cette coupe de cheveux qu'ils semblaient tous affectionner pour une raison qui échappait à Jim. Ses yeux, deux billes couleur chocolat, se fixèrent sur lui et Kirk réalisa qui se tenait en face de lui. Il pourrait reconnaître Spock à n'importe quelle époque.

« Salut, » murmura Jim, ne sachant pas trop comment aborder la conversation.

« Bonjour. »

Que le jeune Spock soit trop curieux pour résister à l'envie de le rencontrer n'étonna pas Jim. Son premier officier fonctionnait toujours ainsi. Mais le gosse ne savait visiblement pas quoi faire maintenant qu'il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Il tentait de cacher sa nervosité, plutôt bien d'ailleurs d'après Kirk, en gardant ses mains liées dans son dos et son regard fixe. Mais Jim avait suffisamment côtoyé le Vulcain pour le lire et l'individu devant lui était une version bien moins aboutie de l'homme qu'il connaissait.

« Tu es Spock, n'est-ce pas ? »

La question le surprit, mais il reprit bien vite une expression neutre.

« Comment savez-vous mon nom ? »

« Ton père t'a mentionné, » répondit Jim du tac au tac.

« Qu'a-t-il dit de moi ? »

Kirk vit le fils désireux de satisfaire son père et d'être un bon Vulcain dans cette question. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée. Il n'avait jamais vraiment songé à quoi avait pu ressembler l'enfance de Spock.

« Simplement qu'il avait un fils et qu'il s'appelait Spock. Ce n'était pas le sujet de notre conversation à ce moment-là, il n'est donc pas entré dans les détails, » répliqua-t-il de la manière la plus logique et diplomate possible. Il ne voulait surtout pas blesser le gamin. « Et aussi que tu avais douze ans, » ajouta-t-il à la dernière seconde.

« Il a refusé de me parler de vous et m'a interdit de venir ici. »

« Mais tu n'es pas du genre à te laisser interdire, n'est-ce pas ? »

« À partir du moment où un étranger est logé dans notre maison, j'estime avoir le droit de savoir. »

« Et tu as raison… Attends, nous sommes chez toi ? »

« Mon père ne vous l'a pas dit ? »

« Je suppose qu'il préfère que j'en sache le moins possible. »

« Pour quelle raison ? »

« Il pense que je suis dangereux, » tenta de résumer Kirk.

« Vous êtes un Humain. Ma force physique égale déjà presque la vôtre. Vous n'auriez pas beaucoup de chance de causer des dommages là dehors. »

« Le danger ne vient pas de moi directement, mais de ce que je sais, » précisa Jim, sans s'offusquer de la remarque.

« Êtes-vous un témoin que nous devons protéger ? »

« Quelque chose comme ça. »

L'enfant sembla analyser la réponse, essayer de distinguer le vrai du faux.

« Ton standard est très bon, » dit soudainement Jim pour briser le silence pesant.

« Je parle déjà plusieurs langues, même si la xenolinguistique n'est pas mon domaine favori. Je préfère les sciences. »

« Je sais, » murmura Jim, avant de se reprendre quand Spock le regarda étrangement. « Enfin, tu as l'air très intelligent, ça ne m'étonne pas. »

« Mon intelligence est… acceptable, selon les standards vulcains. »

Kirk le fixa, la bouche ouverte.

« Sache une chose, j'ai horreur que les gens se rabaissent en face de moi. »

« J'énonce simplement un fait. Mon lignage…

« Ton lignage ? » répliqua Jim en feignant l'ignorance.

« Ma mère est une Humaine, comme vous. Ce qui fait de moi un hybride, un être… imparfait. »

Jim voulut lui dire qu'il se trompait, qu'il était l'être le plus extraordinaire qu'il connaissait, unique et loyal. Mais il se mordit la langue pour réprimer ces mots qui ne feraient que semer la confusion et sa gorge de serra.

« Nous sommes tous imparfaits, Spock, » répondit-il à la place, après un instant de silence.

« Je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle, » conclut simplement le gosse.

« Je fais souvent cet effet-là aux gens. »

Avec cette remarque, Jim réussit à lui arracher l'ombre d'un sourire, mais cela lui suffit.

« J'ai entendu que vous vous étiez crashé avec une navette. Vous étiez dans l'espace ? »

Spock se rapprocha tout en restant à une distance respectable du lit. Son intérêt brillait dans ses grands yeux marron.

« Je suis Capitaine de vaisseau. »

La révélation sembla ravir l'enfant.

« J'aimerais moi aussi aller dans l'espace un jour. Mon père est Ambassadeur, même s'il voyage moins qu'avant. Il m'a raconté beaucoup d'histoires sur les mondes qu'il a visités. Je veux être comme lui plus tard. »

 _Et tu le seras_ , pensa Kirk, sans le formuler. Personne n'avait le pouvoir de cloisonner ou de restreindre un être comme Spock.

« Veux-tu que je te raconte quelques anecdotes moi aussi ? » proposa Jim sur un coup de tête.

L'enfant sembla clairement hésiter, se rappelant peut-être qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'être ici et qu'il y avait certainement une bonne raison à cela. Mais la curiosité l'emporta et il hocha la tête. Puis il s'empara du fauteuil qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce et le porta près du lit, entre la couche et la porte, sans trop s'approcher. Jim sourit face à tant de précautions. Spock voulait tout savoir, évidemment, mais pas au prix de sa sécurité. Une fois l'enfant installé confortablement et attentif, Jim débuta son récit. Il choisit l'anecdote de manière aléatoire, mais fit néanmoins attention à ne révéler aucun détail compromettant, comme les lieux exacts ou les noms, et Spock l'écouta sans l'interrompre durant ce qui lui sembla des heures.

…

Cela devint un rituel. Dans la journée, Spock se faufilait dans sa chambre, mettait le fauteuil près du lit et Jim lui racontait une de ses missions, en feignant de ne pas remarquer que l'enfant se rapprochait un peu plus chaque jour. Il avait l'impression d'être le Petit Prince apprivoisant un renard particulièrement farouche.

Ces rencontres journalières lui faisaient presque oublier sa situation qui durait depuis maintenant une semaine. Sarek n'était revenu le voir qu'une seule fois, pour lui dire qu'ils avaient détecté les résidus d'une faille spatio-temporelle sur les lieux où ils l'avaient retrouvé. D'après lui, remonter la trace était encore possible. À ce moment-là, ils sauraient enfin d'où il venait.

Durant ce temps, Jim essaya vraiment de ne pas trop s'attacher à l'enfant qu'était Spock, et échoua lamentablement. Il était si différent du Spock qu'il connaissait et en même temps si semblable. Plus ouvert, mais moins sûr de lui, moins sous contrôle, plus facile à lire. Son premier officier restait un mystère la plupart du temps, mais son alter ego plus jeune ne savait pas encore cacher totalement ce qu'il ressentait sous une couche épaisse de logique. Il aimait voir toutes ses émotions passer furtivement sur son visage juvénile quand il contait ses histoires. La surprise, la peur, l'émerveillement, la curiosité surtout. Il posait parfois des questions, mais souvent il l'écoutait religieusement.

Puis un jour, Spock ne se montra pas, ni le lendemain, ni le surlendemain. Jim craignait que ses visites clandestines n'aient été découvertes. Il ne voulait pas que l'enfant se fâche avec son père à cause lui. Mais il se raisonna en se disant que son absence pouvait être due à tout un tas de raisons et que Sarek serait certainement déjà venu lui faire part de son mécontentement. Il se coucha donc après ce troisième jour de solitude, en espérant revoir le jeune Vulcain le lendemain.

Le _woosh_ discret de la porte le réveilla. Depuis qu'il était Capitaine de l'Enterprise, Jim avait appris à dormir d'une oreille, toujours aux aguets, prêt à intervenir. Cependant, il ne bougea pas, feignant de dormir et s'obligeant à réguler sa respiration. Son horloge interne et l'obscurité derrière ses paupières lui dirent que c'était le milieu de la nuit et le nombre de visiteurs ayant la moindre raison de s'introduire dans sa chambre à cette heure tardive sans s'annoncer se limitait à un.

« Jim. »

Son nom fut à peine murmuré, comme si Spock voulait savoir s'il était réveillé, mais sans le déranger si ce n'était pas le cas. Jim se tourna sur le dos en maugréant, mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Il était curieux de savoir pourquoi le gosse venait le voir et ce qu'il allait faire.

« Jim, » répéta-t-il un peu plus fort.

Une petite main se posa gentiment sur son épaule nue et le secoua légèrement. C'était la première fois qu'il le touchait, réalisa Kirk en ouvrant subitement ses paupières. Il sombra littéralement dans les deux billes presque noires qui le fixaient dans l'obscurité. Spock se tenait beaucoup plus proche qu'il ne le pensait. Par réflexe, Jim recula un peu brusquement et le gamin fit un bon en arrière.

« Pardon, je ne voulais pas… »

« Ce n'est rien, tu m'as juste surpris. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure ? » demanda Jim en se redressant contre les oreillers.

Spock resta debout à moins d'un mètre du lit, ses yeux braqués sur le sol comme si c'était la chose la plus fascinante de l'univers. Jim soupira et se décala légèrement pour lui laisser une place à côté de lui. Spock jeta un coup d'œil furtif au fauteuil qui trônait dans son coin, puis monta finalement sur le lit. Il portait ce que Jim devina être un pyjama, une longue tunique bleu marine aux manches courtes qui lui arrivait aux chevilles, et ses cheveux étaient adorablement désordonnés.

« Ma mère m'a surpris en train de sortir de votre chambre, » chuchota-t-il finalement. « Elle a promis de ne rien dire à mon père si je n'y retournais pas. Elle est inquiète de me voir vous fréquenter. »

« Et tu es venu au milieu de la nuit pour me prévenir que je ne te reverrai pas ? »

« Non, pour vous demander si je pouvais continuer à venir vous voir, mais plus durant la journée. C'est trop risqué. Mon père ne vous fait pas totalement confiance, il travaille jour et nuit pour trouver une solution à votre situation, quelle qu'elle soit, puisque je ne sais toujours pas d'où vous venez ni ce que vous faites là, pour que vous puissiez partir le plus tôt possible. »

« Spock… Tu ne peux pas te faufiler ici toutes les nuits, c'est insensé. Tu as besoin de dormir, pas d'écouter les histoires… »

« Les Vulcains ont moins besoin de sommeil que les humains. »

« Ce n'est pas une raison. »

« Je ne veux pas que vous partiez. »

La gorge de Jim se serra. Ce Spock semblait si fragile, si seul. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de le repousser, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus inviter un gosse de douze ans à le rejoindre dans sa chambre toutes les nuits. Dieu seul savait quelles conclusions absurdes viendraient à l'esprit de l'Ambassadeur et sa femme s'ils le découvraient. Il devait s'estimer chanceux d'être sous la protection de Sarek, avec ce qu'il savait du futur, tombé entre de mauvaises mains son destin aurait pu être bien pire. Il ne pouvait pas abuser de cette hospitalité en autorisant ses escapades nocturnes qu'il savait totalement interdites par ses hôtes.

« Écoute… Te rencontrer est certainement la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée depuis que je me suis crashé sur cette planète. Je suis très loin de chez moi et des gens auxquels je tiens et je ne suis même pas certain de pouvoir un jour rentrer auprès d'eux. Et ça m'effraie à un point que tu n'imagines même pas. Ta présence était comme… quelque chose de tangible à quoi me raccrocher, parler de tout ça me faisait presque oublier que je ne les reverrais peut-être jamais et j'ai été assez faible pour en profiter. Mais tu ne peux pas venir ici toutes les nuits. Si tes parents l'apprennent… Ton père n'aura plus du tout confiance en moi et j'ai besoin de son aide pour me sortir... de cette situation. Tu comprends ? »

Spock n'avait rien en commun avec Jim au même âge. À vrai dire, il n'avait rien en commun avec n'importe quel enfant terrien de son âge. N'importe qui l'écoutant parler lui donnerait au moins cinq années de plus. Il n'était ni capricieux ni puéril et fixa donc Jim durant de longues secondes, avant de simplement hocher la tête.

« Je comprends. Vous devez avant tout songer à vous-même et au moyen de rentrer chez vous. C'est logique. Je ne vous importunerai plus, » dit-il finalement en se levant.

Jim le rattrapa par le poignet.

« Tu ne m'importunes jamais. Ces trois jours m'ont semblé durer une éternité. »

Ses yeux semblèrent s'illuminer durant un instant et le coin de ses lèvres frémit comme s'il voulait sourire.

« J'essaierai de trouver un moyen de vous rendre visite, » promit-il, avant de quitter la pièce en silence, et Jim n'eut pas le cœur de le contredire.

…

Mais le lendemain, Spock ne réapparut pas. Ce qui n'étonna pas Jim outre mesure. Il imaginait Amanda comme une femme intelligente – il fallait au moins ça pour mettre le grappin sur un Vulcain – et connaissant son fils par cœur, comme n'importe quelle mère avisée. Il regrettait presque que la femme ne cède pas à la curiosité de venir faire sa connaissance, il aurait beaucoup aimé la connaître. Mais comme si elle avait acquis la faculté de lire dans les pensées, la porte coulissa subitement et elle apparut dans l'encadrement.

Jim ne l'avait jamais vue, pas même en photo. Spock ne parlait pas d'elle, en tout cas pas avec lui. Il la trouva vraiment très belle et comprit ce que Sarek lui trouvait à la seconde où il croisa son regard.

« Madame, » dit Jim très poliment, voulant faire la meilleure impression possible.

« Capitaine Kirk. J'ai manqué à mon devoir d'hôte en ne venant pas vous visiter plus tôt, mais mon mari est un homme têtu et refusait que je me retrouve en votre présence tant qu'il n'en savait pas plus. Je lui ai cependant rappelé hier, que vous n'étiez pas un Vulcain et que les Humains supportaient très mal l'isolement. Nous avons donc convenu de vous allouer quelques heures durant la journée où vous pourrez vaquer librement dans la maison et le jardin. Je précise également que durant ces heures, Spock ne sera pas présent entre ces murs. »

« C'est très prévenant de votre part de défendre ma cause alors que vous ne me connaissez pas, madame. Et en ce qui concerne Spock, je tenais à m'excuser. Il est très curieux au sujet de l'espace et je suis Capitaine de vaisseau. Je ne voyais pas le mal qu'il y avait à étancher un peu sa soif de connaissance. »

« Spock est un enfant particulier, mais vous avez tort, Capitaine, je sais qui vous êtes et qu'il n'est pas en danger auprès de vous. Néanmoins, je préfère ne pas prendre le risque de le voir exposé par inadvertance à des informations qui pourraient changer considérablement le déroulement de sa vie. »

« L'Ambassadeur vous a donc expliqué ma situation. »

« Non, il refuse d'en discuter. Mais si mon mari n'a pas fait le rapprochement – ou refuse de la faire – le nom de Kirk est loin d'être inconnu. La plupart des gens connaissent l'histoire de l'USS Kelvin. Sans compter que Winona Kirk est l'une de mes amies. Cependant, je ne connais qu'un seul James Kirk et il est à peine plus jeune que mon fils. Ajoutez à cela l'insistance de mon mari pour vous isoler et avoir le moins de contact possible avec vous, il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour additionner deux et deux. »

Elle était donc aussi intelligente qu'il l'avait pressenti.

« Connaissez-vous mon fils dans le futur ? » demanda-t-elle brusquement, prenant Jim par surprise.

« Oui, » répondit-il simplement.

« Est-il heureux ? »

« Je le pense. »

« Merci, Capitaine. Je viendrai vous prévenir quand vous pourrez sortir. Spock vous dit bonjour. »

Sur ces mots, elle quitta la pièce sans attendre de réponse. Jim sourit.

…

Jim avait passé une partie de l'après-midi dans le jardin. Après autant de jours enfermé, il n'aspirait qu'à sentir le soleil sur sa peau – même s'il n'avait tenu que quelques minutes avant de se réfugier à l'ombre d'un arbre – et le vent dans ses cheveux. Le reste de la maison ne l'intéressait pas pour le moment, il se sentait un peu trop comme un intrus dans l'intimité de la famille qui vivait là. Mais le jardin était magnifique et il y passa trois heures de détente où il s'obligea à ne penser à rien. Sarek allait trouver une solution, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement, se répétait-il plusieurs fois par jour. L'inactivité et l'impuissance le rendaient fou, Amanda avait raison, il était grand temps qu'il sorte et fasse autre chose que ruminer.

La demeure abritait également la bibliothèque la plus fournie que Jim ait jamais vue. À l'ère où toutes les données étaient numérisées depuis longtemps, les livres imprimés sur papiers passaient pour des reliques. Sarek en possédait pourtant une collection impressionnante et Jim se demanda pour quelle raison. Pourquoi cette perte de place alors que la totalité de ces œuvres pourrait être stockée dans un seul PADD ? Pourquoi cette profusion de littérature terrienne, comme en témoignaient les nombreux titres qui n'étaient pas étrangers à Jim ? Tout cela ne semblait pas très logique pour un Vulcain. Mais Jim ravala sa curiosité, de peur de froisser l'Ambassadeur, et demanda simplement s'il pouvait en emprunter quelques-uns pour s'occuper, avant de les emporter dans sa chambre. Puis il dîna, se doucha et lut Moby Dick jusqu'à s'endormir sur les pages qui sentaient bon le vieux livre.

…

Le chuintement de la porte le réveilla comme la nuit précédente et cela ne le surprit pas une seule seconde. Intrépide Spock. Jim ouvrit les yeux dans l'obscurité de la pièce et fixa le visage incertain du jeune Vulcain. Puis, sans un mot, il se poussa pour lui laisser de la place et le gamin s'empressa de venir s'y lover. Ils ne parlèrent pas. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Spock ne devrait pas être là, mais Jim n'avait plus la force de le renvoyer au loin. Le gosse voulait simplement qu'on lui accorde de l'attention. Kirk ne connaissait que trop bien ce sentiment. Alors il referma simplement les yeux et replongea dans le sommeil.

…

Il se réveilla de nouveau au matin, et la première chose qu'il sentit fut une main posée sur sa joue. Encore perdu dans les brumes de l'inconscience, il vint à la rencontre de cette paume chaude et soupira d'aise. Il sentait une présence apaisante dans son esprit, comme si les choses étaient enfin à leur place. Puis, deux lèvres mutines se posèrent timidement sur les siennes et il ouvrit grand les yeux avant de reculer si brutalement qu'il tomba du lit.

« C'était quoi ça, bon sang ?! » s'écria-t-il, en se relevant.

Sur le lit, Spock semblait sur le point de céder à la panique et Jim se calma instantanément.

« J'ai vu ma mère embrasser mon père de cette manière une fois. Quand je lui ai demandé la signification de ce geste, elle m'a répondu que c'était ainsi que les Humains se montraient leur affection. Je voulais simplement exprimer ma considération pour vous d'une manière que vous seriez à même d'interpréter. »

« Ce geste se partage entre deux adultes consentants, entretenant une relation intime. Ça ne se fait pas entre amis et certainement pas entre un adulte et un enfant, Spock. »

« Je ne suis plus un enfant, j'ai effectué mon _Kahs-wan_ avec succès. »

Jim soupira en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Il se sentait soudainement très nu, habillé uniquement d'un pantalon de pyjama, et se saisit d'un t-shirt pour l'enfiler, avant de s'asseoir doucement sur le lit.

« Je sais que les Vulcains atteignent la maturité bien avant les Humains et que l'adolescence est un concept qui vous échappe totalement, mais je ne suis pas un Vulcain, Spock, et quand je te regarde, malgré ta merveilleuse intelligence, ton intellect supérieur et toutes tes connaissances, je vois le corps d'un enfant, » Spock grimaça très légèrement. « Je ne suis pas fâché, je comprends et je suis flatté qu'un être tel que toi m'accorde autant l'intérêt. C'est juste… Ce geste me met aussi mal à l'aise que si je te touchais la main en public. »

« Oh, » comprit Spock. « Dans ce cas, je vous dois de plates excuses. »

« C'est inutile, » lui assura Jim, en se réinstallant contre les oreillers.

Le sentant plus détendu, Spock l'imita. Ils restèrent silencieux de longues minutes, écoutant les bruits de la nature s'éveillant qui entraient par la fenêtre ouverte. Un doux sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Kirk.

« Y a-t-il quelque chose d'amusant ? » demanda le jeune Vulcain.

« Non, tu me rappelles simplement quelqu'un que j'apprécie beaucoup. »

« Votre premier officier Vulcain dont vous m'avez parlé ? »

« Oui, » répondit Jim.

« Je sais que vous ne pouvez rien me dire, mais j'aimerais pouvoir en savoir plus sur le futur, » murmura soudainement l'enfant, le faisant sursauter.

« Comment… ? »

« Il n'y a actuellement aucun officier Vulcain dans la flotte de Starfleet. »

Kirk se maudit pour avoir oublié ce détail.

« Personne ne doit savoir. »

« Bien sûr. »

L'enfant se roula en boule contre son flanc, une petite boule chaude qu'il avait envie de serrer contre lui. Mais le jour se levait.

« Tu dois partir, Spock, ou ta mère finira par te trouver ici. »

Ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation, alors Spock ne demanda pas s'il pouvait revenir. Il prendrait ce droit qu'on le lui donne ou non, de toute manière. Il hocha simplement la tête, mais ne bougea pas. Jim voulait retourner dans son époque, retrouver son Spock, celui qui savait comment se comporter avec les Humains et qui n'aurait jamais envahi l'espace vital de Jim de cette façon. Cet enfant le mettait mal à l'aise autant qu'il le fascinait. Il ne pouvait pas refréner son besoin de l'avoir près de lui, tout en souhaitant qu'il s'éloigne. Il y avait quelque chose d'immoral dans cette relation qu'ils partageaient et qui s'était installée si rapidement entre eux. Il était Jim Kirk, un homme ouvert d'esprit qui avait partagé son lit avec des êtres qui parfois n'étaient même pas considérés comme des humanoïdes, des aliens sans notion de genre qui n'étaient ni mâle ni femelle, il y avait eu ces tentacules étranges auxquelles il ne voulait pas trop repenser, ces jumelles troublantes, Gaila, sa peau verte et son odeur intoxicante, et bien d'autres. Mais il restait des limites que même lui ne franchirait pas. Molester un enfant de douze ans, aussi câlin soit-il, en faisait partie.

Cette attitude le déconcertait. Le Spock qu'il connaissait était si peu tactile et si réservé. Le reste du temps, il retrouvait son ami dans cet être juvénile, il reconnaissait son phrasé, sa logique, sa retenue. Mais ces contacts physiques le surprenaient. Il n'avait pas besoin de vérifier pour être certain qu'il n'agissait pas ainsi avec les autres personnes qu'il fréquentait, pas même avec sa mère. Ce comportement serait atrocement mal perçu et il avait bien compris que Spock souffrait déjà suffisamment de sa constitution hybride. Se le permettait-il avec Jim, car il n'y avait aucun témoin et que rien ne sortirait jamais de cette chambre ? Était-il à ce point en manque d'attention ? Ou était-ce uniquement de la curiosité ? Un besoin de repousser les limites ?

La posture de Spock en elle-même était tout à fait innocente, mais Jim avait la désagréable impression que tout était à seulement quelques centimètres de devenir totalement inadéquate. Comme le genou noueux de Spock reposant simplement sur sa cuisse, sa main posée sur son ventre ou sa tête appuyée sur son pectoral, ses cheveux venant chatouiller son menton. En tant que télépathe tactile inexpérimenté, Jim trouvait que l'enfant gérait plutôt bien la situation, même si leurs peaux n'étaient pas directement en contact.

« Parce que vos pensées ne me dérangent pas, » murmura soudainement Spock. « Nos esprits semblent étonnamment compatibles. N'est-ce pas une chose que nous avons remarquée dans le futur ? »

Il savait. Bien sûr qu'il savait, pensa Jim. Trop intelligent pour son propre bien. Un officier Vulcain dans la flotte de Starfleet. Jim se traita mentalement d'idiot, car même à son époque, Spock restait une exception, même si quelques-uns de ses congénères servaient sur d'autres vaisseaux.

« Notre relation n'est pas vraiment intime. Nous ne sommes pas amis depuis longtemps et je dois avouer que nous avons pris un très mauvais départ. Ce dont je suis en partie responsable, je l'admets. Il aura fallu des événements dramatiques pour nous rapprocher. J'ignorais donc notre surprenante compatibilité. C'est pour cette raison que tu passes autant de temps avec moi ? »

« Votre présence seule est un apaisement pour mon esprit. Tout ce qui est instable se rééquilibre instantanément. Je ne comprends pas comment mon alter ego a pu ne pas le remarquer. »

« Je dois dire que nous formons une équipe particulièrement efficace, à base de communication non verbale et d'extrême anticipation des actions de l'autre. »

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi n'être vous pas encore liés ? »

« Liés ? »

« Quand les Vulcains trouvent un partenaire, ils se lient mentalement à cette personne selon un rituel ancestral. La fusion mentale, lors du _koon-ut-kal-if-fee_ , l'équivalent vulcain du mariage humain. »

Jim ne put pas refréner le rire qui monta dans sa gorge et Spock leva un regard perplexe vers lui.

« Je ne vais pas me marier avec mon premier officier, Spock. Même en mettant de côté les régulations de Starfleet sur le sujet, il aime quelqu'un d'autre. Cette femme est une amie et un officier compétent et loyal. Je ne ferai rien pour me mettre entre eux. »

« J'échoue à comprendre pourquoi vous ne revendiquez pas votre compagnon. »

Jim soupira et se tourna pour lui faire face.

« Les choses ne sont pas si simples. Avant que nous ayons cette discussion, je n'avais même pas envisagé notre relation sous cet angle, je ne l'ai jamais regardé de cette manière. »

« De quelle manière ? »

« Comme un partenaire potentiel. »

Spock se rapprocha.

« Vous mentez, Capitaine. Cela se ressent dans la façon dont vous parlez de lui. Êtes-vous attiré par lui ? »

« Comme une comète par l'attraction d'une planète, » admit Jim. « Mais pas nécessairement… de cette manière. »

« Je vois. Vous parlez de sexe. Les Humains accordent une telle importance à la copulation. »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous avons cette conversation, » répliqua Jim, en se rallongeant sur le dos, le regard fixé au plafond. Spock se blottit de nouveau contre lui.

« Le sexe n'est pas la motivation première du lien télépathique, vous savez. »

Sa main se glissa sous le t-shirt de Jim, contredisant son affirmation. Le souffle de Kirk se bloqua dans sa gorge et il se fit violence pour rester parfaitement immobile. Les stimulus télépathiques envoyaient des décharges de chaleur directement dans son bas-ventre.

« La pérennisation de l'espèce est bien entendu importante, mais le but est avant tout le partage du savoir, de l'esprit, d'appartenir à quelqu'un, de ne pas être seul pour traverser l'existence. En tant qu'héritier d'une noble lignée, j'ai été lié télépathiquement à ma fiancée, T'Pring, après l'achèvement de mon _Kahs-wan_. Nous sommes destinés à nous unir quand le temps sera venu. Ce choix est avant tout politique et logique, mais ce lien est faible depuis le jour où il a été créé. J'ai pensé que cela venait de mon lignage hybride, après tout mon esprit n'est pas aussi fort qu'un pur Vulcain… »

« Ne dis pas ça, c'est des conneries. »

Spock ne s'offusqua pas de la vulgarité de Jim et continua comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu.

« … mais il semblerait que ma place soit tout simplement ailleurs. »

« Ton raisonnement se base sur le fait que nous existons sur le même plan, la même ligne temporelle, ce qui n'est pas certain. »

« Les chances que nous soyons compatibles en venant de deux univers différents sont nulles. »

« Pas si nous le sommes dans ces deux univers. »

« Peut-être le sommes-nous dans tous les univers. Comme une constante qui se répète à l'infini à travers le temps et l'espace. »

Un long silence suivit ces mots. Les doigts sur le ventre de Jim continuaient à tracer des arabesques imaginaires sans aucun sens, de plus en plus bas, et il reprit la parole en posant sa paume sur la main plus petite que la sienne pour l'arrêter. Mais le geste se transforma rapidement en caresse et il entrelaça leurs doigts, puis les délia, avant de les mêler de nouveau, ses phalanges glissant contre celles de Spock. Les joues de l'adolescent verdirent et il se colla un peu plus à lui.

« Il persiste un risque que ces événements ne se soient jamais produits sur ma ligne temporelle. Que feras-tu si c'est le cas ? »

« J'irai rejoindre le Jim Kirk qui m'est destiné. »

Les choses semblaient toujours tellement simples du point de vue d'un enfant. Ou d'un jeune adulte, comme Spock voulait qu'on le considère.

« Et vous ? Que ferez-vous une fois rentré chez vous, si votre premier officier n'a aucun souvenir de ces derniers jours ? »

Là était la vraie question, celle qu'il refusait de se poser.

« Rien. »

« Rien ? »

« Je ne briserai pas le couple de deux amis sur la base hypothétique d'un possible lien. »

« Et s'il se souvient ? Si nous nous retrouvons ? »

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé avant ? »

« Car il fallait attendre le moment propice et que vous fassiez ce voyage temporel. Il y a forcément un but à tout ceci. »

« Et tu serais tombé amoureux d'une autre dans l'intervalle ? »

« L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Nos sommes T'hy'la, Jim. En Standard, cela peut signifier ami, frère ou amant. Nous pouvons être l'un des trois ou les trois en même temps. Ce type de lien existe depuis les prémices de notre espèce et reste très rare et très puissant. Il me paraît hautement improbable que votre premier officier ignore l'existence de cette connexion. »

« Cela ne cadre pourtant pas avec le Spock que je connais. Nous nous sommes cordialement détestés dès notre première rencontre. Encore aujourd'hui, il arrive souvent que nous ne nous comprenions pas ou que nous ne soyons pas d'accord. »

« Les faits sont les faits, Jim. Ce lien existe. »

Jim savait qu'il ne pouvait pas le contredire. Il ne voulait pas non plus songer à une autre possibilité. Celle où il ne rentrerait jamais chez lui et où son destin serait apparemment de se lier à un Spock de 17 ans son cadet. Comment était-il supposé gérer ça ? Il lui était impossible de nier qu'il ressentait cette connexion, et cela depuis la première fois qu'il avait vu Spock entrer dans sa chambre. Ce n'était pas son visage ni ses yeux qu'il avait reconnus, comprenait-il à présent, mais l'essence même de son être. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas remarqué ça avant, avec son Spock ? Mais à bien y réfléchir, cela s'était probablement produit. Le Vulcain n'avait-il pas immédiatement attiré son attention ? Refusant de quitter ses pensées, même si celles-ci étaient de nature vindicative à l'époque ? N'en avait-il pas été de même pour Spock qui semblait tendu dès qu'ils se trouvaient dans la même pièce, comme si aucune surface n'était assez grande pour contenir leurs deux êtres à la fois ? Cela semblait totalement absurde et parfaitement logique en même temps.

Le corps contre lui pesa plus lourd et Jim comprit que Spock était en train de se rendormir. Il le secoua gentiment.

« Il faut vraiment que tu t'en ailles, il est tard. »

Il ne dit pas qu'il n'avait pas envie ni ne protesta comme n'importe quel gosse peu désireux de se lever pour aller à l'école. Spock n'était plus un enfant et prenait à cœur de ne plus se comporter comme tel. Son attitude trop adulte déconcertait Jim. Le jeune Vulcain sortit du lit en caressant une dernière fois sa main, puis se dirigea rapidement vers la porte. Il ne dit pas non plus 'à plus tard', mais le sous-entendu était clair dans la façon dont il hésita une fraction de seconde avant de quitter la pièce.

…

La matinée passa lentement pour Jim. Les souvenirs de la nuit prenaient peu à peu l'allure d'un rêve et il se demanda si cette conversation avait vraiment eu lieu. Il se leva, se doucha, mit des vêtements propres et mangea, avant de s'asseoir devant le bureau qui occupait un coin de la chambre, avec un thé et Moby Dick, en essayant de nouveau d'oublier sa condition.

Jim était un homme d'action. Il aimait en découdre avec les Klingons, botter le cul des Romuliens mégalomanes venus du futur et découvrir de nouveaux mondes au détriment du danger. Enfermez-le dans une cellule et il trouvera le moyen d'en sortir. Mais actuellement, il était retenu dans un lieu non hostile, sans risque pour sa vie et sans ennemis devant sa porte. Il n'y avait tout simplement rien à faire et cela le rongeait peu à peu de l'intérieur.

Il ne pouvait également cesser de penser à un moyen de sauver Vulcain. Sarek ne l'écouterait pas, il en était certain maintenant. Mais l'idée d'en parler à Spock avait déjà germé dans son esprit depuis quelques jours. Il ne voulait tout simplement pas se l'avouer. Il se fichait de savoir si cela aurait des conséquences dans son monde ou dans celui d'un autre Jim Kirk. Préserver Vulcain dans une autre dimension serait déjà une victoire, un pied de nez à Nero, un juste retour des choses. Il ferait tout pour que ce Spock ne ressente jamais ce qu'avait ressenti son Spock.

 _Verba volant, scripta manent._ Les paroles s'envolent, les écrits restent. Il ne devait pas en parler à Spock, mais lui laisser un message là où il serait vu le moment venu, décida-t-il. Le hacker qu'il était songea immédiatement à introduire un cheval de Troie quelque part, mais à l'heure où la technologie évoluait en un clignement de paupière, il était stupide d'imaginer que Spock conserverait le même PADD durant toutes ces années. Il en allait de même pour l'ordinateur de l'Enterprise, même en admettant qu'il soit capable d'y accéder. Il devait trouver un moyen de laisser une trace indélébile. C'est alors qu'une idée lui vint.

…

Dans l'après-midi, Amanda vint le visiter, comme la veille, pour sa sortie journalière. Il savait qu'elle ne s'attarderait pas, alors il engagea tout de suite la conversation.

« Puis-je emprunter d'autres ouvrages à votre bibliothèque ? » commença-t-il innocemment.

« Autant que vous le voulez, si cela peut apaiser le fardeau de votre situation. »

« Merci beaucoup. Dites-moi, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi l'Ambassadeur avait amassé autant de livres. »

« Ils m'appartiennent dans leur majorité. J'ai toujours aimé les livres et Sarek a fait aménager cette bibliothèque pour mon confort quand je me suis installée ici. Cette pièce est mon refuge quand je souffre du mal du pays. »

« C'est donc votre sanctuaire. Je suis désolé si j'envahis quelque peu votre espace privé. »

« Ce n'est pas un problème. J'aimais faire la lecture à Spock quand il était enfant, avant qu'il n'apprenne lui-même à lire. Ça ne me dérange pas de partager cette pièce avec vous. »

« Spock a-t-il une œuvre préférée ? »

Amanda lui lança un regard suspicieux.

« J'aimerais simplement mieux le connaître. »

C'était en partie vrai et cette réponse sembla apaiser ses craintes.

« Il a toujours eu une préférence pour les aventures de Sherlock Holmes. Il ne l'avouera pas, bien sûr, mais je l'ai souvent surpris en train de les relire. J'imagine qu'il se reconnaît dans ce génie incompris. »

L'information surprit Jim. Il s'attendait à un récit scientifique, un traité de philosophie, mais pas à des romans fictifs se déroulant à une époque qui devait lui sembler totalement archaïque. Cela en disait long sur lui. Mais Jim avait ce qu'il voulait.

« Ma requête va vous paraître un peu étrange, mais auriez-vous du papier et un stylo ? Je n'ai accès à aucun matériel informatique, ce que je comprends parfaitement puisque je ne dois pas communiquer avec l'extérieur, mais j'aime coucher mes pensées, ça m'aide à me concentrer et à réfléchir. »

« Je pense pouvoir vous trouver ceci. »

« Merci, madame. »

Elle le salua et le laissa seul. À présent, c'était à lui de jouer.

Il passa de nouveau plusieurs heures dans le jardin, à réfléchir à ce qu'il allait écrire à Spock. Dans l'impossibilité de viser une date précise – il ne pouvait pas contrôler à quel moment le jeune Vulcain déciderait de relire ses livres favoris – il fallait compiler le maximum d'informations, sans trop en révéler sur ses choix futurs.

Quand Amanda revint avec les fournitures qu'il avait réclamées, il la remercia de nouveau et retourna dans la bibliothèque. Trouver l'intégrale des œuvres de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle ne fut pas compliqué. Les étagères étaient rangées avec une logique parfaite. Le fait que toutes les histoires soient regroupées dans un seul volume relié et solide le rassura d'autant plus. Il n'aurait pas à choisir une aventure en particulier et le livre ne risquait pas de se détériorer avec le temps. Il prit l'ouvrage, s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils et débuta sa rédaction.

Il ne craignait pas qu'on le surprenne. Il savait que Spock ne se trouvait pas dans la maison et que ses parents ne le dérangeraient pas. C'était son moment de liberté. Il recommença plusieurs fois, jusqu'à trouver les mots justes, fit du mieux qu'il put – il n'avait pas écrit à la main depuis une éternité – et quand il fut enfin satisfait, son poignet hurlait de douleur et ses doigts étaient raides. Il plia soigneusement la feuille et ajouta la mention 'ne pas ouvrir avant 2258' sur l'une des faces, avant de la glisser entre la dernière page et la couverture du livre. Il fixa un instant l'ouvrage entre ses mains. Il paraissait peser des tonnes soudainement. Le poids de la planète dont le destin en dépendait. Jim douta, puis se ressaisit. Il n'avait pas le temps de trouver un autre moyen. À tout moment, Sarek pouvait trouver une solution pour le renvoyer chez lui, chaque jour pouvait être le dernier qu'il passerait ici. Du moins, il l'espérait. La seule chose qu'il serait peiné de quitter, c'était Spock. Sans plus réfléchir, il remit le livre à sa place, choisit d'autres ouvrages pour faire bonne figure et rentra dans sa chambre alors que le soir tombait.

…

Jim ne dormit pas cette nuit-là. Il s'en voulait, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'attendre Spock. Sa présence lui manquait pour trouver le sommeil et il se détestait pour ça. Mais son esprit – son âme ? – se fichait apparemment de cette histoire de temps, d'espace, d'âge ou d'apparence physique. Il voulait sentir de nouveau cette chaleur, ce poids contre son flanc, cette main sur son ventre… Si Spock tentait quoi que ce soit ce soir, Jim savait qu'il n'aurait pas la force de le repousser cette fois.

Le _woosh_ familier de la porte le sortit de sa rêverie. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. Il n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Capitaine Kirk, réveillez-vous. »

La voix n'était pas la bonne. Jim ouvrit les paupières brusquement et tomba sur le regard de Sarek dans l'obscurité.

« Pardonnez-moi pour cette interruption, mais nous devons partir tout de suite. Nous avons réussi à remonter la trace de la faille et allons pouvoir brièvement rouvrir le passage. Je voulais néanmoins attendre la nuit, pour ne pas risquer qu'un témoin nous voie. Nous avons également réparé votre navette, ainsi vous pourrez faire le voyage dans l'autre sens en sécurité. Mais cela doit être fait maintenant. Bientôt, la brèche se fermera définitivement. »

C'était trop tôt, trop soudain, pensa Jim immédiatement, avant de se maudire silencieusement. C'était ce qu'il attendait désespérément depuis son arrivée. Il était au contraire grand temps qu'il parte. Mais il savait ce qui le dérangeait. Ne pas dire au revoir à Spock, ne pas avoir droit à une dernière nuit. Cela sonnait atrocement niais et il voulut se mettre une gifle. Puis il se ressaisit, s'habilla rapidement, rassembla le peu d'affaires qu'il possédait, et suivit l'Ambassadeur dans le couloir.

Aucune lumière n'était allumée, mais ses yeux habitués à l'obscurité n'eurent pas trop de mal à suivre la silhouette du Vulcain à travers la maison, quand soudainement une porte s'ouvrit sur leur passage.

« Père ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

Jim savait que Spock ne les aurait jamais entendus s'il dormait. Mais il se préparait sûrement à le rejoindre quand ils étaient passés devant sa chambre. À présent, il les fixait de ses yeux sombres. Il remarqua la tenue de Kirk, la hâte qui semblait animer son père, et sembla se recroqueviller sur lui-même, presque chétif dans sa chemise de nuit. Son regard fit mal à Jim. Quelque chose se brisa dans sa poitrine, compressa ses poumons.

« Retourne te coucher, mon fils. J'escorte simplement notre invité jusque chez lui. »

Ce n'était pas un mensonge. Pas vraiment. Mais Sarek ne pouvait pas deviner que Spock savait exactement ce que cela signifiait. Cependant, le jeune Vulcain ne dit rien. Il ne protesta pas, ne cria pas, ne s'accrocha pas à la manche de Jim de toutes ses forces. Il prit une profonde inspiration, relâcha son souffle dans un parfait contrôle de lui-même, puis posa ses yeux sur Jim. L'intensité de ce regard le fit déglutir difficilement, ravalant des larmes qu'il ne devait pas laisser couler. Pas maintenant. Spock leva alors une main qui tremblait à peine et écarta son majeur et son annulaire.

« Longue vie et prospérité, » dit-il simplement, faisant passer tous ses espoirs dans ses quatre mots murmurés.

Jim ne trouva pas la force de répondre, alors il hocha la tête.

« Nous devons y aller, » le pressa Sarek.

Sans un mot, il le suivit en lançant un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule. Dans l'encadrement de sa porte, Spock pleurait.

…

La température dans le désert la nuit chutait de plusieurs degrés et Jim frissonna quand il descendit du véhicule qui les avait transportés sur le lieu du crash. Sa capsule de secours l'y attendait, ainsi qu'une petite équipe de Vulcains et plusieurs appareils. Il se laissa guider, son esprit totalement absent était resté quelque part en arrière et la douleur sourde dans sa poitrine ne voulait pas se taire. Il monta dans sa navette qui répondit parfaitement quand il la mit en marche et attendit patiemment le signal. Il n'y eut pas d'adieu. Sarek le salua simplement comme son fils un peu plus tôt, puis s'éloigna à bonne distance avec l'équipe, jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent de son champ de vision. Il était seul à présent. Seul face au vide.

Soudainement, l'air sembla se contracter, puis se rétracter, le temps se dilater, et la navette fut pris d'une violente secousse avant qu'il ne perdre connaissance.

…

Quand Jim se réveilla, la première chose qui le frappa fut l'odeur familière de l'infirmerie de l'Enterprise, puis les sons des appareils, les vibrations légères qui indiquaient que le vaisseau était en mouvement, le toucher des draps dans lesquels il était allongé, jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre finalement les yeux. La lumière agressa sa rétine et un début de migraine pulsa contre ses tempes.

« Te voilà enfin de retour parmi nous. »

Entendre la voix de Bones fut un soulagement.

« Qu'est-ce c'est p' ssé ? » marmonna Jim, avant d'accepter le verre d'eau que lui tendait McCoy.

« Je pense que Spock sera plus à même de te l'expliquer. »

Son premier officier se tenait de l'autre côté du lit, droit, les mains derrière le dos. La seule chose qui le trahissait était la ligne soucieuse de ses sourcils. Jim verrouilla immédiatement son regard sur les yeux marron, cherchant désespérément un signe de reconnaissance, la preuve qu'il se souvenait et qu'il savait d'où il revenait. Mais il ne trouva rien qui sorte de l'ordinaire et un poids atrocement lourd comprima sa poitrine.

« L'Enterprise a détecté une singularité, trop tard pour que nous puissions nous libérer de son attraction. Pourquoi les senseurs ne l'ont-ils pas décelé avant, reste un mystère que je m'efforce toujours d'éclaircir. Nous tentions tout ce qui était possible pour nous extirper, quand vous êtes tombé au sol sans connaissance pour une raison encore inconnue. Il s'avère que vous êtes le seul personnel à bord à avoir subi de tels dommages. Notre situation semblait désespérée, malgré tous nos efforts, quand soudainement tout est revenu à la normale. Il ne persistait aucune trace de la singularité, comme si elle avait brusquement disparu. »

« Ça n'a aucun sens. »

« Nous sommes face à un phénomène inconnu, Capitaine. »

« Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? »

« Depuis hier, » l'informa Leonard.

« Seulement un jour ? » s'étonna Jim.

« Tu aurais préféré rester inconscient durant plusieurs semaines peut-être ? » railla le docteur.

« Non, non, j'avais simplement l'impression que ça faisait plus longtemps que ça. »

« D'autres symptômes à déclarer ? Maux de tête, vertiges, nausées ? »

« Un peu mal au crâne, mais ça va. »

« Je vais faire de nouvelles analyses. »

Spock le salua et quitta la pièce, le laissant seul avec McCoy et son tricordeur. Quand le docteur partit à son tour, lui ordonnant de se reposer, Jim s'autorisa enfin à souffler. Isolé dans l'obscurité de la chambre individuelle que Bones lui avait allouée, ses pensées volèrent vers le Spock qu'il avait laissé sur Vulcain. D'une main tremblante, il saisit son PADD sur la tablette à côté du lit. L'écran s'alluma et il tapa 'Vulcain', son cœur cognant violemment dans sa poitrine alors qu'il attendait le résultat.

Vulcan

Class : M

Type : Planet

Native Species : Vulcan

Location : Vulcan system

Affiliation : United Federation of Planets

Status : Destroyed (2258)

Son estomac se révulsa et il se pencha brutalement pour vomir sur le sol. En une seconde, la lumière revint et Bones fut à ses côtés. Jim ne répondit pas à ses questions, il n'entendit pas vraiment ce qu'il disait, il le laissa simplement planter un hypospray dans son cou et se rallongea sans protester. Si le docteur fut surpris du contenu des recherches de Jim quand il lui enleva le PADD des mains, il n'en montra rien.

…

Jim ne sortit de l'infirmerie que le lendemain matin et alla directement sur la passerelle. Tout était absolument normal. Personne ne se doutait de ce qui s'était passé. À tel point qu'il en vint à douter que tout ceci n'ait été qu'un délire comateux. Il savait que le temps qu'il avait passé à une autre époque n'avait aucune incidence. Il suffisait qu'il soit revenu à la seconde où il était parti pour donner l'impression de n'avoir jamais disparu, mais ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'il n'était jamais monté dans une capsule de secours. Où peut-être que si. Peut-être qu'ils n'avaient jamais réussi à s'extirper du trou noir et qu'ils avaient abandonné le navire dans un geste de désespoir. Peut-être que sa capsule avait été aspirée. Peut-être que son retour l'avait projeté quelques minutes avant le drame et avait tout simplement annulé la fin précipitée de l'Enterprise. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de le savoir maintenant, mais il était certain que ce type de singularités ne disparaissait pas subitement.

Il s'assit dans son fauteuil de commandement, incapable de supprimer l'impression étrange d'être tout bonnement en dehors de la réalité, complètement détaché du reste de l'équipage, en décalage.

La sensation dura quelques jours, puis s'estompa. La routine du vaisseau reprit ses droits, de nouveaux ordres de Starfleet les amenèrent sur d'autres missions et Jim s'efforça d'oublier. Mais rien ne pouvait remplir le vide qu'il ressentait.

Il mit un certain temps à comprendre qu'il souffrait de l'absence de lien entre lui et Spock. Celui qui s'était créé entre lui et le jeune Vulcain n'obtenait aucune réponse dans cet univers. La connexion était absente et l'esprit de Jim réclamait qu'elle soit rétablie. Mais Spock était avec Nyota. Spock ne savait pas. Alors Jim se plongea dans le travail et enterra ce besoin avec le reste. Personne ne devait savoir.

Cela fonctionna quelque temps et il reprit même ses parties d'échecs hebdomadaires avec Spock sans que la moindre tension vienne parasiter l'atmosphère.

C'est un de ces soirs que son regard fut happé par le contenu des étagères de Spock.

Le Vulcain s'était absenté quelques minutes à cause d'un besoin pressant et Jim l'attendait en laissant ses yeux courir le long des murs des quartiers de son premier officier qu'il connaissait aussi bien que les siens à présent, quand un livre attira son attention. Un livre dont il reconnut instantanément la tranche. Il était debout avant même de s'en rendre compte et l'ouvrage fut dans ses mains en une fraction de seconde. Il en caressa la couverture, avant de l'ouvrir précipitamment à la dernière page, et manqua de le faire tomber quand la lettre glissa au sol. Il la ramassa d'une main fébrile, en lisant ses propres mots. Ne pas ouvrir avant 2258. Mais la lettre n'avait pas été ouverte. Cela sembla évident à la manière dont le papier, trop longtemps plié, craqua quand lui-même tenta de la lire. Il entendit un bruit derrière lui, cacha brusquement la lettre dans son dos en se tournant vers Spock et la glissa sous son uniforme.

« Ma mère avait l'habitude de me lire ces histoires quand j'étais enfant. Je le conserve en souvenir d'elle. »

Jim déglutit, incapable de répondre.

« Ce livre fait partie des rares objets que j'ai emportés quand je me suis engagé dans Starfleet. Pour être tout à fait honnête, aussi illogique que soit cette démarche, je suis toujours incapable d'expliquer pourquoi celui-ci et pas un autre, puisque je ne l'ai pas relu depuis… Je ne me souviens pas exactement. Cette période est un peu floue. Quand j'étais âgé de douze années terrestres, j'ai eu un accident. Je n'en garde aucun souvenir, mais je sais que mes parents ont dû faire venir un guérisseur pour réparer les dommages causés à mon cerveau. Je n'ai jamais totalement recouvré la mémoire malgré tout. Ce livre fait partie des choses qui se sont simplement effacées. Ce n'est qu'en déballant mes affaires que j'ai remarqué sa présence, puis je l'ai rangé et de nouveau oublié son existence. C'est étrange en y repensant. »

Plusieurs émotions déferlèrent sur Jim en même temps. La confusion, l'espoir, le soulagement, la tristesse et une profonde colère qui terrassa finalement toutes les autres. Une colère froide contre Sarek qui avait privé Spock de la chance de sauver son peuple, de sauver sa mère. La partie rationnelle de son cerveau comprenait les raisons qui avaient poussé l'Ambassadeur à effacer totalement Jim de la mémoire de son fils à l'époque, mais la partie primaire le dominait à cet instant.

Il remit le livre à sa place. La lettre se colla à son dos en sueur sous le haut de son uniforme. Spock ne devait jamais savoir, ne devait jamais la lire. Cela l'anéantirait, aussi sûrement que sa relation avec son père, la seule famille qui lui restait. Ce qui était fait ne pouvait pas être défait. Apprendre maintenant qu'il aurait pu éviter tout ça ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses. Le Vulcain commençait à peine à se remettre.

« Capitaine ? Vous vous sentez bien ? »

Il hocha simplement la tête et se força à sourire, trouva une excuse pour s'éclipser avant de se mettre à hurler au milieu de la pièce et rentra dans ses quartiers dans un état second.

…

« Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire, Spock. »

La voix de McCoy parvint à ses oreilles. Jim se sentait nauséeux et vidé de toute substance. Son dernier souvenir le situait dans un corridor. Avait-il encore fait un malaise ?

« Quelle que soit la chose qui le ronge de l'intérieur, c'est en train de le tuer. »

« Quel est votre diagnostic ? » demanda Spock.

« Il se laisse mourir, voilà mon diagnostic ! » cria Bones, faisant grimacer Jim de douleur quand le son agressa ses tympans. « J'ai des rapports de tous les côtés de membres d'équipage qui sont inquiets. Il s'alimente à peine, à l'air fatigué en permanence, s'emporte pour un rien. Les résultats de ses examens font état d'un épuisement généralisé de son organisme et d'une dépression profonde, sans en trouver la cause. Je ne peux rien faire à part le garder ici et le remettre sur pied, mais si je ne trouve pas ce qui provoque son état, il y a de fortes chances que sa santé se dégrade de nouveau dès qu'il sortira d'ici. »

« Cela a commencé depuis l'incident de la singularité. Il doit y avoir un rapport entre les deux événements, mais mes recherches n'aboutissent sur rien, » répliqua Spock.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose qu'il ne nous a pas dit. »

« Cela me semble la conclusion la plus logique, en effet. »

« Mais quoi ? Il est simplement resté inconscient durant plusieurs heures. »

« Peut-être le trou noir a-t-il agi sur son esprit d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ce type d'objet céleste reste encore nébuleux. »

Bones soupira. Jim n'avait pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux, pas envie de répondre à ses questions. Il s'en voulait d'inquiéter ainsi son ami. Ses amis. Son équipage. Il avait essayé, réellement essayé de reprendre le cours normal de son existence. Mais il n'y arrivait tout simplement pas.

« Je pourrais peut-être fusionner mentalement avec le Capitaine et découvrir ce qui ne va pas. »

« Non ! »

Jim s'étonna lui-même de s'être exprimé à voix haute. Il ouvrit brusquement les paupières et fixa son premier officier et son médecin en chef.

« Je ne comptais pas faire cela dans votre sommeil, Capitaine. J'aurais attendu votre réveil et demandé votre permission. »

« Et bien, la réponse est non. »

« J'en déduis logiquement qu'il y a bien quelque chose que vous souhaitez garder secret. »

« Jim, si tu ne parles pas, on ne peut pas t'aider, » intervint Bones.

« Je ne peux pas en parler. Je n'ai pas… le droit d'en parler, » tenta d'expliquer Jim. « Donc le sujet est clos. »

…

McCoy, évidemment, n'accepta pas cette décision, mais tous ses efforts restèrent vains. Jim, de son côté, tenta de refaire surface, de passer au-dessus, pour laisser tout ça derrière lui pour qu'on lui foute enfin la paix. Il ne voulait pas mourir, bien entendu, même si sa vie avait perdu son sens et sa saveur. Il prit donc l'habitude d'enfiler un masque, un costume du Capitaine qu'il était avant.

En apparence, tout était revenu à la normale. Il était efficace dans son travail, s'alimentait et dormait suffisamment pour que sa santé n'inquiète plus personne, mais il arpentait les couloirs tel un mort-vivant, et cela Spock finit par s'en rendre compte.

Le Vulcain se posait des questions. L'état de Jim n'était pas sans lui rappeler celui de ses congénères quand leur planète avait été détruite et que les survivants avaient dû gérer les liens brutalement brisés avec leurs partenaires et leurs familles. Mais cela n'avait aucun sens, bien sûr. Car le Capitaine n'avait perdu aucun proche récemment. Ou peut-être que si et qu'il n'avait rien dit. Spock chercha immédiatement du côté de Winona Kirk, mais la mère de son ami était bien vivante et en bonne santé, ainsi que son frère. Spock ne lui connaissait pas d'autre famille et ses plus proches amis se trouvaient à bord de l'Enterprise. Il dut donc se rendre à l'évidence, il lui manquait un élément crucial qui l'empêchait d'accéder à la réponse de cette énigme. Un élément que seul Jim possédait et qu'il refusait de partager.

Il n'avait pas le droit d'en parler, avait-il dit. Un choix étrange de mots, d'après Spock. Qui, ou quoi, avait posé cette interdiction ? Avait-il été menacé ? Le faisait-on chanter ? Était-il en danger ? L'accumulation d'inconnues dans l'équation ne convenait pas au Vulcain. Il aurait le fin mot de cette histoire, avec ou sans l'aide de Jim, et McCoy serait son meilleur allié dans cette bataille.

Le bon docteur était un homme intelligent. Tout en gardant un œil attentif sur le Capitaine, les deux collègues échangeaient régulièrement leurs idées et recoupaient leurs hypothèses. La plupart ne menaient nulle part, mais un schéma commençait à se dessiner. De plus, cette enquête était une distraction bienvenue pour faire oublier à Spock que sa relation avec le Lieutenant Uhura ne fonctionnait pas. Il finit par s'en ouvrir également à Leonard qui avait déjà connu une séparation douloureuse. Il en vint simplement à la conclusion qu'ils étaient incompatibles. L'information ne choqua pas Spock, il le savait depuis un certain temps. Nyota possédait un esprit brillant, mais il ne s'emboîtait pas correctement avec le sien. Il n'y avait pas de meilleure façon de présenter les choses. Elle voulait plus qu'il ne pouvait donner et vice versa. Elle méritait beaucoup mieux que ça, mieux que Spock qui refusait de se lier télépathiquement pour lui laisser le choix de partir quand elle le voulait, qui renâclait à passer une nuit entière avec elle, car il faisait trop froid dans ses quartiers et trop chaud pour elle dans les siens, qui lui avait offert un collier qui s'avérait être un traceur très efficace, car il voulait surprotéger la seule relation stable de son existence.

Pour toutes ses raisons et bien d'autres, ils s'éloignaient un peu plus chaque jour, jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve le courage qu'il n'avait pas pour y mettre un terme, avant qu'il ne subsiste rien de leur amitié et de leur entente professionnelle.

Les semaines passèrent et l'état de Jim se stabilisa à un niveau acceptable. En réalité, plus Spock passait de temps avec lui et plus le Capitaine semblait aller mieux. Si le Vulcain ne fit pas le lien au début, c'est Leonard qui mit le doigt dessus en admettant ne remarquer aucune différence de son côté.

…

Finalement, c'est une mission diplomatique de routine qui apporta des éléments nouveaux à la situation. L'Enterprise devait escorter une commission d'Ambassadeurs sur Terre pour assister à un congrès et Sarek en faisait partie. Il ne fallut que deux jours à Spock pour remarquer que Jim fuyait son père comme la peste et se montrait extrêmement nerveux en sa présence.

Le Capitaine n'avait rencontré l'Ambassadeur qu'une seule fois, le jour de la destruction de Vulcain, et ne l'avait pas revu depuis. Il était donc illogique de penser qu'il puisse exister un quelconque grief en eux. Mais les faits étaient les faits, et Jim niant obstinément le problème, Spock se résigna à parler à son père. Il le visita donc dans les quartiers des invités le troisième soir qu'il passait à bord. Ils s'installèrent autour d'un thé et échangèrent les banalités d'usage.

« Tu sembles préoccupé, mon fils. Quel est le réel motif de cette visite ? »

Spock ne releva pas que les Vulcains n'étaient pas préoccupés. Nier les tournants de son esprit était illogique.

« Avez-vous remarqué que le Capitaine agissait étrangement en votre présence ? »

« Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir. »

« Savez-vous pourquoi ? »

Il était certain que son père ne lui mentirait pas. Les Vulcains ne mentaient pas. Le long silence qui suivit sa question lui confirma donc que son père savait quelque chose. Passant outre le fait qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas le lien entre l'état de Jim et Sarek, il attendit patiemment la réponse. Mais son père répliqua par une autre question à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas.

« Avez-vous subi un incident impliquant un trou noir récemment ? »

« Comment le savez-vous ? »

Mais de nouveau il ignora l'interrogation.

« À quel point l'état du Capitaine est-il préoccupant ? »

« Il est passé par une phase critique il y a quelques semaines, durant laquelle le docteur McCoy avait engagé son pronostic vital. Puis il s'est remarquablement repris en main. »

« Dans ce cas, j'imagine qu'il n'y a plus d'inquiétude à avoir. Si ça ne te dérange pas, Spock, j'aimerais méditer à présent. »

En langage Sarek cela signifiait que la discussion était close, mais Spock n'était pas prêt à se contenter de ça.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il n'a pas le droit de dire et que vous me cachez manifestement ? »

« Rien que tu n'as besoin de savoir. J'ai déjà réglé le problème. »

C'est à ce moment-là que son inconscient fit un lien ténu, absurde, mais pour citer Jim Kirk, ses tripes lui disaient qu'il était sur la bonne voie.

« Cela a-t-il un rapport avec l'accident dont j'ai été victime il y a plusieurs années ? »

« Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens, mon fils. Tu ne connaissais pas le Capitaine Kirk à cette époque. »

Peut-être était-ce le mot 'connaître', peut-être était-ce le mot 'époque', Spock ne le saurait probablement jamais, mais quelque chose se débloqua soudainement dans sa mémoire et un torrent d'informations se déversa dans son esprit.

…

L'Enterprise était amarré au spatiodock de la Terre depuis quelques heures. Le Capitaine avait accordé une permission à l'équipage. Il voulait profiter de l'occasion pour enfin comprendre ce qui n'allait pas chez Spock et pourquoi lui et son père s'étaient quittés si froidement. Son premier officier parlait à peine depuis deux jours, comme si la désolation s'était soudainement abattue sur lui. Cela avait un rapport avec Sarek et Jim avait peur. Une peur panique qui lui tordait les entrailles. Et si Spock se souvenait ? Si l'Ambassadeur lui avait tout raconté ? Jim dormait depuis des semaines avec sa lettre sous son oreiller. La seule preuve tangible de son voyage dans le passé. Il se surprenait parfois à se réveiller avec le papier froissé dans son poing fermé, avec des souvenirs flous d'un cauchemar qui s'évaporaient immédiatement. Spock ne devait pas savoir. Personne ne devait savoir.

Quand il retourna vers ses quartiers pour se changer et descendre sur Terre, il eut la surprise de trouver Spock qui l'attendait devant sa porte. Ils ne parlèrent pas. Jim entra simplement dans sa chambre et le Vulcain le suivit. En le dépassant pour s'asseoir, sa main frôla la sienne, et pour la première fois depuis son retour, il sentit cette présence familière à la périphérie de son esprit, juste avant qu'elle s'évanouisse. Il aurait pu tout aussi bien l'avoir imaginée, mais Spock se figea au milieu de la pièce, puis se tourna vers lui.

La seconde d'après, Jim se retrouva plaqué contre un mur avec des lèvres chaudes sur les siennes et deux mains possessives sur son corps. Des doigts se posèrent alors sur son visage et le temps s'arrêta brutalement. Le monde cessa simplement de tourner pour Jim Kirk, avant de repartir à une vitesse folle. Une myriade d'émotions se répandit à travers le lien. Bonheur, tristesse, culpabilité, pardon, amour. Un amour inconditionnel qui envahit chaque synapse, chaque neurone, chaque particule qui le composait. Spock le reconnaissait et ne le rejetait pas, ne le blâmait pas, mais l'accueillait au contraire dans les confins rassurants de son esprit logique.

 _« C'est toi que je recherchais durant toutes ses années sans le savoir, T'hy'la. »_

Il entendit la pensée aussi clairement que si Spock avait parlé à voix haute. Il se perdit plus profondément dans leur baiser, ne se détachant que pour envoyer au loin leurs vêtements un à un. Il savait que ce qu'ils faisaient était insensé, mais rien n'aurait pu les stopper à ce moment-là. Leur lien était endommagé et brûlait d'être réparé, reconstruit, consolidé, enraciné définitivement. Leur maîtrise d'eux-mêmes glissa inexorablement vers quelque chose de plus primaire, primitif. Quand ils tombèrent sur le lit de Jim, les lambeaux de leurs uniformes n'étaient déjà plus qu'un souvenir, un patchwork coloré sur le sol, les ruines des deux êtres séparés qu'ils étaient jadis, à l'opposé de leurs peaux aux teintes harmonieuses qui glissaient l'une contre l'autre.

Leurs mains se retrouvèrent, se reconnurent, se caressèrent, s'apprirent comme ils ne l'avaient pas fait, comme Jim ne s'était pas autorisé à le faire. Mais le corps de Spock contre lui n'avait plus rien de juvénile. Il était puissant, bien plus que lui, ferme, musclé, dominant. Il ne lui vint même pas à l'idée de lui résister. Jim n'avait pas clamé son compagnon, Spock ne ferait pas cette erreur. Jim lui appartenait corps et âme, et depuis longtemps. Kirk ne lutta pas. Avoir le Vulcain contre lui, sentir son odeur, son esprit, était un soulagement presque écrasant après des semaines de torture. Il accueillit les doigts de Spock à l'intérieur de lui, comme il accueillit ses pensées dans sa tête, laissant le plaisir envahir son être. L'étreinte était un subtil mélange de brutalité et de tendresse, de férocité et de délicatesse, et quand Spock le prit finalement, Jim fut de nouveau sur Vulcain, comme si l'esprit de Spock les avait transportés ailleurs. Les yeux fermés, il sentit la chaleur, les senteurs du désert, de ses après-midis interminables à parler, de cette nuit irréelle où ils s'étaient liés spontanément dans leur sommeil. Ils étaient de nouveau sur ce lit, dans cette chambre, sauf qu'il n'y avait plus de peur, plus d'interdit, plus d'incertitude. Son dos se cambra à la rencontre des coups de reins fermes et puissants de Spock, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent jusqu'au sang dans la peau tendue de son dos, ses dents le marquèrent comme sien, Spock lui rendant chaque morsure. La chaleur était presque suffocante, le plaisir intoxicant, jouant avec chacun de ses nerfs, réveillant des besoins enfouis auxquels Spock répondit sans la moindre hésitation.

Leurs respirations erratiques et leurs gémissements s'élevèrent dans la pièce, l'odeur de la sueur et du sexe satura l'air. Son cœur allait exploser, pensa Jim, quand son orgasme monta dans son bas-ventre. Son cœur allait exploser et il allait mourir comme ça, Spock profondément ancré en lui, son esprit si pleinement entremêlé avec le sien qu'il ne savait plus où se terminait son être et où commençait le sien. Il vint brutalement, son membre intouché pulsant entre leurs ventres, son corps tendu alors que Spock enfonçait ses dents dans son cou jusqu'à percer sa peau et se répandait en lui.

La force de leur union les laissa sans énergie. Ils s'étendirent sur les draps défaits, tandis que la main du Vulcain quittait son visage pour saisir la sienne et que les murs de ses quartiers se stabilisaient dans son champ de vision. Leurs cœurs et leurs souffles s'apaisèrent dans les bras de l'autre. Jim se sentait poisseux et rêvait d'une douche, mais à l'instant, s'éloigner de son compagnon lui semblait inconcevable. Un effet secondaire du lien ? Se demanda-t-il, avant de repousser cette préoccupation au loin. Une armée de Klingon ne le ferait pas sortir de ce lit, et fort heureusement, ils se trouvaient juste au-dessus de la Terre, en sécurité. Alors il ferma les yeux, se blottit un peu plus prêt et laissa l'épuisement gagner la partie.

…

Il se réveilla un peu plus tard. Le chronomètre indiquait 02 : 07, heure du vaisseau. Il n'eut pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir que Spock ne dormait pas non plus, il pouvait sentir son esprit en bordure du sien. Jim ne voulait pas avoir cette discussion et Spock le savait. À présent que la mémoire lui était revenue, il n'y avait plus rien à dire, plus rien à avouer, à part des regrets. Vulcain n'était plus et ne reviendrait pas. Tout ceci n'avait servi à rien.

« Cela nous a permis de nous trouver, » murmura Spock.

« Sommes-nous à ce point aveugles et bornés pour que nous ayons besoin d'en arriver à de telles extrémités pour nous reconnaître comme étant la moitié de l'autre ? »

« Je ne pense pas que ce voyage avait réellement pour but de nous faire nous rencontrer, mais c'est en tout cas ce que nous avons gagné à la fin. »

« Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ? »

« Je sais que nous voulons tous les deux la même chose. Chacun de tes désirs m'est accessible à présent, ainsi que les miens le sont pour toi. Cette question n'est donc pas pertinente. »

Jim cacha son sourire dans le cou de Spock.

« Alors ce sera toi et moi contre le reste de l'univers, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Si c'est un idiome pour dire que nous ferons face ensemble à l'adversité, alors la réponse est oui. »

« Tu ne peux pas simplement me dire que tu m'aimes ? » le taquina Jim.

« Nous avons beaucoup de points communs. La réticence à prononcer ces mots en fait partie. »

« Ça n'a aucune importance, puisque je suis capable de le voir avec certitude dans ton esprit. »

« Et moi, dans le tien. »

« Sommes-nous… mariés ? »

« Tu songes au _koon-ut-kal-if-fee._ Non, c'est un rituel ancestral qui doit être pratiqué par un ancien, un prêtre ou une prêtresse. Nous devons nous rendre sur la Nouvelle Vulcain… »

« Nous irons, dans ce cas. »

C'était simple, limpide. Il n'y avait plus besoin d'argumenter, d'expliquer, leurs esprits connectés vibraient en harmonie. James T. Kirk n'avait jamais été un homme d'engagement, mais cet homme n'existait plus. Détruit, puis reconstruit différemment. Spock aussi avait cessé d'exister. Jim prit conscience qu'il n'était ni froid ni sans émotion. Un nouveau monde s'ouvrait à lui, chaud, brûlant, tumultueux, coloré. Les circonvolutions de l'âme de Spock étaient aussi sauvages qu'un Le-matya, aussi bouillonnantes que le désert de la Forge, aussi rougeoyantes que le ciel de Vulcain, aussi logiques que l'alignement des planètes. Il s'y pelotonna, s'y réfugia, laissa son aura l'envelopper et le reste du monde disparut. Ne persista qu'une petite chambre où dormaient un homme et un enfant qui n'en était plus vraiment un, leurs doigts entrelacés sur les draps pourpres, et le vent du désert qui entrait par la fenêtre.

 **FIN**


End file.
